Murasaki Rei
Murasaki Rei (紫・霊, Purple Spirit) is a 13th Division Shinigami prodigy. History Childhood: And orphanage found her outside their front door and took her in. A pendant wrapped around her neck had her given name, Rei, on it. Due to not having any idea as to what her surname was, they chose Murasaki for her, based off of her purple hair. Murasaki Rei had always been curious, intelligent, and perceptive, and often snuck out of the orphanage when she wasn’t supposed to, very rarely ever getting caught. It was in one of these times outside of the orphanage that she first saw Yorunobu. She was intrigued at how he just didn’t seem to be “like other Shinigami.” Nor did he seem to act at all like a noble. She always felt that something about him drew her to him, and so watched him many times, even attentively observing his training. In her observation of him she learned many things about him. The way he didn’t like to be referred to by all of the ordinary formalities associated with nobility. His refusal to be promoted to lieutenant or captain, and his ideas of becoming something else entirely. In learning of his personality, she quickly became attached and wanted to be like him someday. These things motivated her to join the Shinigami Academy when she got older. As a Training Shinigami: She was a prodigy that always excelled in her studies, regardless of having only just recently joined the academy. She ended up graduating with high marks and placed into the 13th Division. Ukitake realized her talents, and, given the amount of free time he had available (because of his conditions causing him to leave most of the duties up to his subordinates), chose to train her to a limited extent when she requested it, hoping to unlock the hidden potential he saw within her. She had asked to train under him in order to be able to fight like Yorunobu, whom she at this point idolized greatly. Powers and Abilities Swordsman: Fair aptitude with swordplay. Doing well to improve her abilities under the tutelage of Yorunobu. Can use it effectively enough to at least block the attacks of Lieutenants. Learning how to make her movements more efficient. Shunpo Practitioner: Able to use shunpo with at least a moderate level of capability. Reishi Manifestation: Capable of walking and standing on the air through the manifestation or reishi under her feet. Prodigy: For such a young age, and for having been a Shinigami for so short a length of time, she is quite advanced in her skills and quickly approaches lieutenant level capability. Zanpakutou Ameouhi (雨王妃, Rain Queen): Very elegant Katana with a teardrop shaped tsuba, white wrapping, and dark blue handle and tsuba (which would make the diamonds between the wrapping dark blue). Two white, refined tassels dangle from the end of the handle, in which a hole allowed their string to pass through and be tied around. * Shikai: Summoning: “Please Pelt Peacefully” (静かに篠突いて下さい, Shizuka ni shinotsuite kudasai) The blade develops elegant wavelike patterns akin to those often present in damascus steel. The whole of the blade turns a light watery blue colour, which accentuates the wavelike pattern even further. The two tassels wrap around one another and fuse, widening into an elegant blue ribbon with ripple patterns forming across the whole of it, giving it the appearance of rain drops falling into a puddle. At times the ripples actually move flowingly. ** Special Ability: Control over any water in the area. Be it from a pond, a puddle, the rain, or even simply the moisture in the air. This enables her to condense water straight from the air, and manipulate it. She is also capable of melting any ice or snow back into water for her to use. She cannot be hurt by any liquid water. ** Ame Buretto (雨ブレット, Rain Bullet): Collects water into a small compact droplet (though without becoming ice) then releases the droplet outward at high speed with a swing of her Zanpakutou. Due to being so small, it is a much more difficult target to hit, and the speed at which it is thrown makes it fairly difficult to dodge as well. The compressed and reiatsu infused droplets have a special tranquilizing effect. Besides doing damage upon impact, they numb the general area, and relax the muscles in proximity to it (making it more difficult to use them), whilst at the same time giving a cold “stinging” sensation. ** Ame Buretto Shawaa (雨ブレットシャワー, Rain Bullet Shower): Collecting water into many rain bullets this time, all being sent outward in a shower akin to downpouring rain, except in any chosen direction. The bullets have all of the same tranquilizing effects as those in Ame Buretto. The shower can be continuously maintained, with more droplets being formed as the other droplets rain on the enemy. And advanced technique that can expend a considerable amount of reiatsu. ** Ame Nami (雨波, Rain Wave): Coats her blade with water and then swings, creating an outwardly moving wave of water. Due to being made of water, it can seep in between defenses and it is difficult to properly block it. Energy barriers would likely be the most effective means of deflecting it. Sometimes used as a distraction to obscure her movements, such as when she uses shunpo to relocate. ** Ame Sutoriimu (雨ストリーム, Rain Stream): Tracing circular patterns in front of her with her Zanpakutou, she collects water in a rotating sphere before unleashing it forward in a continuous rotating stream of water. The size of the stream depends on the size of the initial sphere. The stream can change direction. * Bankai: Not yet achieved.